


Graduation Night

by thinkwritexpress



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Handcuffs, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 14:33:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11277249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinkwritexpress/pseuds/thinkwritexpress
Summary: Graduation is probably one of the biggest events in a school career. And when you finally get your degree, Dean has quite the way to reward you after waiting so long.





	Graduation Night

When the last student’s name is called and they’re across the stage, you all throw your caps and cheer, excited to finally be done with high school. Everyone disperses, grabbing up their caps and making their way to their families. You pick yours up and look around, but your parents are nowhere to be found. Which is what you expected. 

What you didn’t expect is your boyfriend, Dean Winchester, to be standing there in the crowd, flowers in his hand and a giant, proud grin on his face. You squeal and run to him, and he opens his arms, grabbing you in a big hug and spinning you around. “Oh sweetheart, you did it! I’m so proud of you!” He murmurs as he hugs you tightly, setting you down and pressing a kiss to your forehead. 

You take a step back and proudly hold up your diploma. “I did it Dean! I’m finally out! I’m finally free!” You hug him again, too excited to really stand still. 

A few of the people you were actually friends with come over, chattering excitedly and demanding pictures. Dean good-naturedly offers to take the pictures, and everyone crowds close, grinning as he snaps away. He gives them the camera back and you give your friends promises to keep in touch, and then Dean’s leading you away to your chariot, his black ‘67 Chevy Impala. He opens your door and bows, like you’re some queen. You giggle as you climb in, kissing his cheek before settling in. Dean shuts your door and hurries over to his side, climbing in and starting Baby, revving the engine and leaving the parking lot, your laughter filling the air.

When you make it back to Dean’s apartment, he demands you close your eyes, because he has a surprise for you. You oblige him, though it’s hard, because you’re so giddy. He leads you carefully up the stairs and inside, and by the time you stop walking, you know you’re in his kitchen, but you don’t tell him that, instead waiting for him to tell you it’s okay to look.

“Okay… Now.” You open your eyes and gasp, your hands flying up to cover your mouth. The kitchen is filled with candles and your favorite foods are sitting out on the stove, more flowers on the counter. 

“Dean, what..?” You look to him with wide eyes, confused and asking for an explanation of some sort.

Dean grins at you. “Happy graduation baby. Sammy was keeping an eye on the food while we were at graduation, and those flowers are from him. He says congrats by the way. So I uh. I made us food, all your favorites. I thought we’d celebrate?” He looks shy, uncertain, and you grin, pulling him in for a kiss. 

“Thank you so much Dean. This means so much to me.” You can’t express how much it means, but you do your best to convey it through another kiss. Dean kisses you back for a few moments, then pulls away.

“We gotta eat. There’s plenty of time for kissing later.” Dean chides gently, and you pout but nod, taking a step back and unzipping your graduation gown, revealing your favorite dress underneath. You hang up the gown and look over, smirking when you catch Dean staring, and when you clear your throat, he blushes and looks away, moving to the food and serving it up. He sets the plates down on the island and takes his seat across from you, and you both eat in silence, just appreciating each other’s company. 

Once you’re both done eating, Dean grabs your plates and sticks them in the sink, then presses a button on a remote, turning on the music. It’s a slow song, and Dean moves over to your side of the counter, holding his hand out. “Can I have this dance, sweetheart?”

You don’t even hesitate, slipping your hand in his and slipping off your stool. You’re giggling a little as he does a little impromptu twirl before pulling you close to him, his arms around your waist. He rests his forehead against yours and hums quietly to the song, and you close your eyes, heart warm and full as you enjoy the moment. The next song is a Dean song, ACDC’s “Back in Black,” a joke between the two of you, and you laugh, kissing Dean again.

A thought hits you and you pull away to look up at Dean through your lashes, biting your lip nervously. “Dean, it’s my graduation night. You said that if I still wanted to after graduation, we could… You would…” You blush and trail off, shaking your head and pulling away. “Nevermind.” You mumble, moving back to the couch and flopping down, bringing your knees up to your chest. 

Dean frowns, turns off the music, and sits beside you, pulling your legs over his lap and reaching over to stroke your cheek. “I know what I said. Are you sure? You still want me? You’ve got so much going for you baby, and I’m a high-school dropout with no real future ahead of me.” You look up at him, and he looks so sad and unsure, it breaks your heart. 

You move so you’re kneeling on the couch beside him, and cup his face in your hands, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips. “Yes, I’m sure, Dean. You are my life. I.. I was hoping to bring this up later, but I guess it can’t wait.” You take a deep breath and close your eyes, leaning away a little. What you’re about to say fills you with nerves and you’re worried about how he’s going to react. “Dean Winchester, I love you. You’re the light of my life, and you’ve been the only one who’s truly cared about me for the longest time. You’ve encouraged me to keep going with school, and you’ve been my solace and refuge when things with my family got to be too bad. And I.. I don’t know how to thank you. I don’t know how to tell you I love you enough. And I want you in my life for the rest of it. I want you beside me at every twist and turn, every up and down, every happy day. Dean, will you.. Will you marry me?” 

You can hear Dean’s sharp intake of breath, and then silence. In that silence, you can feel your heart breaking, and you squeeze your eyes shut tighter, praying that you could take back what you just said. 

But then Dean shifts and whispers “yes” and your eyes fly open, surprised, only to meet his teary-eyed gaze. “Yes I’ll marry you. Of course. I’d be crazy not to, sweetheart. I love you too.” His voice is rough, and tears spring to your own eyes. He said yes!

You throw yourself into his arms, kissing him deeply. He kisses you back with reckless abandon, clinging to you like you’re going to disappear. Eventually, you have to push him away so you can breathe, and he growls low in his throat, not wanting to be separated from you. You give  a soft, breathless laugh, and then he’s on you again, kissing you roughly. You try to push him on his back, but he resists, and eventually pulls away, causing you to pout. 

“Bedroom. I won’t let your first time be on this damn couch.” He growls, standing up and tugging you with him all the way down the hall and to his bedroom.

Under other circumstances, you’d find his eagerness amusing, but you’re as turned on and desperate as Dean is, and you follow behind him quickly. Dean pushes his door open, pulling you inside and slamming it shut behind him. You both pause for a moment, the air charged with electric tension. Then the moment is broken and Dean is on you, pulling your shirt up and off, unhooking your bra deftly and letting it fall to the floor. You reach out to touch him, to pull his shirt off, but his hands are faster and he grabs yours, pinning them behind your back carefully.

He locks eyes with you, checking if you’re okay, and you let out a quiet “yes,” almost a plea. Dean continues, kissing your lips then trailing rough kisses down your chest, nipping just hard enough to leave hickeys. He gets to your nipples and makes eye contact with you as he laves his tongue across one, then the other, flicking them teasingly until they’re hard buds. You think he’s going to continue teasing, but he moves on, kneeling and adjusting his grip on your wrists, then kissing and biting down your stomach, then onto each thigh, skipping over your core, where you want him most.

Dean leaves a few hickies on the insides of your thighs then stands up, letting go of your wrists and pointing to the bed with an expectant look. You comply, scrambling onto the bed and spreading your legs, presenting yourself for him.

Dean shuffles around in his dresser for a couple seconds, then pulls something out. He turns to you and smirks, holding up what he grabbed.  _ Handcuffs. _ And a tie. You feel yourself getting wetter, and try not to squirm as he stalks over to the bed like a panther after his prey.

You put your wrists up by the headboard, eager for the cuffs, and Dean chuckles then slips the cuffs between the posts, clicking them in place around your wrists. You tug on them, testing them, and Dean pauses, looking down at you worriedly. “Green means good, yellow slow down, and red means complete stop, okay princess?” He asks, and you nod your understanding. “What color are you right now, babygirl?”

“Green, Dean. Please, I’m dying here.” You plead, wiggling, and he smirks, moving and trailing his hands lightly over your skin.

“Where do you want me?” He teases, his fingers just lightly brushing over your pussy lips before making their way back up.

“De, please. Want you to fuck me.” You whine, feeling the desire, the need, curl tighter in your belly. Dean’s eyes darken and he sheds his clothes quickly, grabbing a condom from the bedside table and climbing onto the bed beside you. Dean fumbles with the condom package, finding it hard to focus with you laying right there, naked and waiting for him. Dean drops the condom and you giggle softly at his clumsiness. Dean pouts, huffing, and you smirk. He glares playfully and grabs the condom and ripping it open and carefully sliding it on his dick. You watch with wide eyes. It’s not the first time you’ve seen him naked, but knowing what he’s about to do has you practically keening with need. Dean smirks, swiftly swinging his leg over your hips so he’s straddling you, and rubs his dick against your pussy, teasing. He leans down and kisses you roughly, his fingers gripping your waist in a bruising hold. You whimper when he pulls away, and groan when he lines his cock up and slides into you, the feeling of being stretched giving immense pleasure, once you get past the initial pinch of displeasure of him taking your virginity.

Dean hisses as he slides in, leaning down and slipping his mouth around your nipple. You to cry out, your back arching as he begins moving in and out slowly, carefully.  “Fuck sweetheart, you’re so tight. You feel amazing.” He grunts as he keeps up his rhythm.

“Harder Dean. I’m not gonna break.” You beg, and his hips stutter, taken off guard. He locks eyes to assess your condition, and then apparently deems you okay, because he picks up his pace and gets rougher with you, pulling loud cries of pleasure from you with each thrust. You feel the coil of pleasure in your belly tighten almost impossibly and you let out a wail when it snaps, waves and waves of pleasure drowning you as you orgasm. 

Coming down from your pleasure high, you grin at Dean, who’s grinning proudly, though he also looks focused. His hips are snapping and losing their rhythm as he finishes just behind you, pulling out and sliding off you in one languid movement. He lays in bed for a second, then leans up and uncuffs you, pressing gentle kisses to each of your wrists. Dean lays back down for a second, then gets up, walking to the bathroom. You can only assume he’s disposing of the condom and grabbing a warm cloth, from what you can guess when you hear the water running. 

Dean walks out, and as you guessed, he has a cloth in his hand, and gently runs it over your entire body carefully, helping to relax you further as he cleans you up. “That was amazing sweetheart. You were so good, and you felt so good. God I love you.” He murmurs, blushing when he meets your soft gaze.

“I love you too, Dean. So much. It sounds lame, but thank you for that.” You whisper back, and Dean gives you a small, proud smile, pulling you close and cuddling with you.

“Anything for you, sweetheart.”


End file.
